gleejourneyao3fandomcom-20200214-history
Trio
Trio is the tenth episode of [https://glee.fandom.com/wiki/Glee Glee]'s fifth season and the ninety-eighth episode overall. The episode aired on March 4, 2014. Rachel and Santana continue to feud over their roles in Funny Girl, much to the despair of Kurt and the other members of Pamela Lansbury. Meanwhile, Tina, Blaine and Sam make the most of their last days before graduation and Will and Emma keenly maintain their efforts to have a child. The episode was written by Rivka Sophia Rossi and directed by Ian Brennan. Plot The episode opens to a Doctor's Office, Will. He is interrupted by The obstetrician, who tells Will that it's Emma is pregnant. They hide in the faculty bathroom together. Becky hears moaning inside the bathroom, and when she opens the door, she finds Will and Emma making love inside. Scared, she reports them to Sue, whom they go and see in the principal's office. They immediately apologize to Sue, who questions why they couldn't engage in coitus until after they returned home. They explain that they are trying to conceive a child, and wanted to make use of the time frames during which fertilization is the most likely. They assure Sue that they'll never do it again. Since Sue is starting to get disgusted by what they have to say, she dismisses them from her office. The episode then shifts to Sam, Blaine, and Tina singing Jumpin' Jumpin' ''together with their fellow classmates and the rest of the Glee Club. Afterwards, Will opines that he doesn't think the song is right for Nationals, to which the three friends explain that they just wanted to perform a song between them. Will praises that they are trying to make the most of their senior year which is almost over, the thought of which makes Tina cry. Blaine and Sam pull her into a group hug. Artie tries to join, but is rejected. Meanwhile, Elliott interrupts a rehearsal of Rachel's at NYADA, in order to give her a few things. It is revealed that Rachel moved in with him after she left her own apartment. Rachel has clearly bonded with Elliott. She suggests that they sing a ''Funny Girl song together. Elliott agrees that they should sing together, but suggests they do something a little more "Rock 'n' Roll", so they sing Barracuda together. Back in Lima, Sam and Blaine are trying on their graduation gowns and they are interrupted by Tina, who once again bursts into tears upon the sight. She mourns that the three of them lost contact with many of last year's seniors after they graduated, and fears that she'll lose contact with them too. Sam and Blaine assure her that they'll try to not have it end that way, and that they'll make an effort to stay in touch. In order to have a memorable goodbye to McKinley High, Blaine proposes that they have a senior-lock-in by singing, Don't you (forget about me). In the teacher's lounge, a visibly dispirited Emma tells her husband that her most recent pregnancy test has come up negative-she is not pregnant. Will tries to build her back up, by saying it takes time for a lot of couples to conceive a child. He also tells her that he has made an appointment at the fertility doctor to have more certainty, which seems to leave Emma rather more unsettled. Sue and Coach Beiste express their sympathy after Emma leaves the room. They tell Will (Sue speaking from experience) that pressuring himself and Emma will only cause a pregnancy to become less likely rather than more probable. Sue then announces that she is not permitting the senior-lock-in Blaine suggested the seniors could have. Tina starts crying once more, and expresses her worries of never seeing them again soon to Blaine and Sam. Sam and Blaine then present Tina a plan to have their own lock-in, to which Tina agrees to. Meanwhile Santana, who now only shares the apartment with Kurt, is visited by Elliott. Santana tells him about a plan she has to enable herself to play Fanny Brice instead of Rachel. Elliott objects, suggesting that what Santana is doing is childish, but she thinks that Rachel is very immature herself and will antagonize anyone who aspires the same thing as she does, including her friends. Elliott does not continue the argument, instead mentioning that Rachel has moved in with him, which makes Santana feels betrayed. When Elliott reveals that one reason he's having Rachel live with him is that he needs money, Santana mentions a means by which she could help him. Blaine, Sam and Tina climb into the choir room through a window during dusk. They spend the night diverting fire extinguishers from their intended use, causing havoc in Sue's and Emma's offices, the teacher's lounge, and the hallways. They are then surprisingly discovered by Becky, who had followed them through the same window by which they had entered. She then blackmails them into playing the game Twister with her. Will is shown to have cleared his craft room out in favour of a nursery, much to Emma's surprise. When Emma reminds him that they haven't even conceived a child yet, Will explains that raising his and Emma's child is his one big dream, but that he doesn't want to do so while all that there is between them is fear. Will states that he just wants to enjoy their time together, and to conceive along the way. Will proceeds to paint the walls of their to be nursery, this time with Emma's support, singing Danny's Song. ''They proceed to spend an evening at ease with each other. Meanwhile, Blaine is stuck playing Twister with Becky, who is aroused, both from being that close to him, and due to the copious number of energy drinks she has consumed. Blaine notices that he hasn't seen Tina and Sam for a good bit, and questions where they might be. Under a pretence of looking for them, he escapes Becky. He eventually finds them kissing in the astronomy club's room. Blaine is disgusted and hurt, and reprimands them for ruining what should have been the last night between all three of them, before running away, upset. At the Spotlight Diner, Rachel is told to serve two customers sitting at one table, who, much to Rachel's horror, turn out to be Santana and Elliott rehearsing the part of Fanny Brice together. Angry, Rachel says that Santana can't take Elliott, her new best friend, from her, which prompts Kurt to remind her that Elliott isn't exclusively hers. The diner's manager orders Rachel to sing ''Gloria to a woman named Gloria for her birthday. As this seems to catch Rachel slightly unprepared, Santana volunteers to sing the song instead. She can't get rid of Rachel, though. They both perform, making a slightly nonplussed Elliott sing with them, to make the performance a competition for Elliott's favour. After they perform Gloria, however, Elliott is visibly annoyed, and refuses to speak out for either of them. He announces that he's quitting Pamela Lansbury until the fighting has died down. Sam and Tina approach Blaine the following day, in order to make an effort to apologize. Blaine turns down their apology, and once again reprimands them for making a night that was meant to be about the three of them about just the two of them. Tina and Sam assure him that it was a mere fling, but Blaine doesn't want to hear about it. He tells them that he turned down a night of bumper bowling with Artie and Kitty in favour of them, since he would feel like a third wheel alone with a couple, but that they made him end up feeling like a third wheel anyway. He leaves them in fury. In the loft which used to belong to the three of them, Kurt is unsuccessfully trying to get Santana and Rachel to make up. Annoyed with their unwillingness to compromise, Kurt announces that he has decided to continue making music without the two of them, and will work exclusively with Dani and Elliott. He invites the girls to their first gig, and expresses hope that they will both come. Although they refuse to do so as friends, they both agree to attend the concert together. They agree to a truce on the night of the concert, since they don't want to spoil the gig for Kurt. Kurt, meanwhile, announces to the audience that Pamela Landsbury has split up, but that he will present them his new group One Three Hill that evening instead. Kurt, Dani, and Elliott then proceed to sing'' The Happening, but before, Kurt expresses his sorrow of not singing with Santana and Rachel instead. The performance is received positively by the audience present. Sometime later, Rachel gets caught searching for a scented candle in a drawer occupied by Santana's lingerie. Rachel and Santana end up discussing their lack of female friends other than each other, and how it isn't the same not being friends. Rachel then seeks for explanation as to why Santana auditioned for her understudy, to which Santana reminds her that she'd have done exactly the same in her place. They are interrupted by the members of ''One Three Hill, who express surprise over them being in the same room peacefully. Rachel and Santana make it obvious that they aren't making up, however, and leave the apartment without further arguement. Blaine approaches Tina and Sam in the choir room to apologize to them. He explains that he imagined their senior year to be greater that it eventually had been, and that the lock-in not going the way he had intended it to reminded him of that. He also says that he doesn't mind them kissing, but was rather just surprised, since he never saw them together. They make up, and Blaine assures them that he wants to stay friends with them forever. Artie comes rolling into the choir room that very moment, embittered at being left out. Glee Club practice then begins, and Will tells them that he isn't going to push them as hard as he had originally intended to since he realized that "worrying too much about accomplishing something actually gets in the way of accomplishing something," and that he isn't worried in their case, since he's certain they are capable of winning. Since said glee club meeting is going to be one of the seniors' last, Sam, Blaine and Tina ask Will if they, along with Artie, may do one last performance as a group. The seniors perform Hold On in the auditorium which is decorated with cloths, while the underclassmen watch them. In New York, One Three Hill is also shown to be performing Hold On, as are Rachel, who is in NYADA, and Santana, who is hanging out with a stranger in front of the Spotlight Diner. Later, Will is discussing what they should pack for the trip to Los Angeles, when Emma announces that she won't be coming to with him. Will looks blank at first, but when Emma tells him that a doctor conformed her she's pregnant, he is giddy with pleasure. They hug, emotional and ecstatic. Songs Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Demi Lovato as Dani Guest Stars *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Adam Lambert as Elliott Gilbert *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Alan Heitz as Ronny Trivia *Elliott and Rachel were originally meant to sing Vision of Love by Mariah Carey, however it later was changed to Barracuda for unknown reasons. Source *''Don't You (Forget About Me)'' was originally intended to be performed in Puppet Master. It was cut for unknown reasons. *At the end of Don't You (Forget About Me) Blaine raise his arm just like in the movie The Breakfast Club. *During Danny's Song, Will dabs paint on Emma's nose and wipes it off with a cloth, a parallel to the chalk dust scene from Showmance. *This is the last episode to feature Dani. *Nancy Wilson from ''Heart ''plays the guitar on the ''Glee ''performance of ''Barracuda. ''Source *The logo of The Almighty Treble Clef (Finn's superhero alter ego from Dynamic Duets) is shown when Blaine, Tina, and Sam are breaking into the choir room during the night. *The episode received a 1.0 rating and 2.68 million viewers. *This is the second time Blaine has worn his Nightbird costume, the first time being in Dynamic Duets. **He also wore it in a deleted scene from Lights Out. *This episode features the last appearances of Emma and Shannon in Season Five. Category:Episode Category:Season Five Episode